


Bonded

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: A powerful and unexplainable event bonds Spock and Kirk together. But will they want to undo what has already been done?





	1. Chapter 1

“Spock!” Kirk’s voice rang out.

The room twisted and turned as the Vulcan shot up from his sleep and grabbed his head in agony. 

“SPOCK!” his captain now yelled. But he didn’t hear the scream with his ears. It was in his head. The scientist’s mind scrambled to make sense of what was happening and after a moment or two he reached the conclusion that Jim was forcefully trying to connect with him through mental telepathy.

Although every fiber of his body wanted to analyze how this would even be possible, Spock shook his head, furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. He retreated into his mind and began to hear Kirk more clearly. His head screamed in pain, fingers grasping at his temples. 

He felt an undeniable urgency to reach Kirk, to answer him, to help him. He was in the familiar space of his mind, the place he escaped to in order to meditate. But instead of solitude, calm familiarity and silence, he heard Jim’s frantic voice. 

Spock ran towards the sound of his name being called out. The vault of his mind seemed to stretch to eternity, but finally he reached a dark corner, an outpost, with a door. The knob of the door was violently shaking one moment, and in the next, Jim was throwing his shoulder into the wood frame.

Jim’s fingers scraped against the wood as he sobbed and pressed his head to the door in desperation. His shoulder throbbed, his throat was tight with anxiety and his voice was nearly unrecognizable with anguish. He said Spock’s name like a prayer and it was finally answered. 

“Jim” Spock said, placing his hand on the door. “Everything is alright. You are safe, I am here,” he reassured, but even after he spoke, he could hear Jim chocking back sobs.

“What is wrong Jim?” 

“Let me in Spock,” Jim pleaded. “Please, I need you.”

Spock hesitated. “Jim, I do not think you realize what you are asking,” he finally offered.

“Please,” Jim’s voice was ragged, broken.

“If I let you in, we will have a bond that cannot be broken.”

“Good,” Jim replied quickly. “I need you Spock,” Jim banged his fist on the door until it hurt and then laid his palm flat against it. 

“Jim, you are asleep, you are safe, you only need to wake up,” Spock tried to explain, but the human was impervious to logic at the present moment.

Spock could feel the weight of Jim’s despair as the human began to resign to the idea that Spock was refusing to let him in. He couldn’t bear the hurt and disappointment that was seeping through the door, and just as that realization hit him, the door vanished. 

Jim Kirk came flying through the opening, his cheeks red, tears still streaking down his face, breathing heavily as he flung himself into Spock’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim’s terror began to dissipate as he wrapped his arms around his first officer. He took a deep breath in, savoring Spock’s spicy musky and sweet scent. He had fistfuls of Spock’s soft cotton shirt in his clenched hands. 

Spock stood stolid, unsure of how to react, emotions threatening to bubble to the surface at the sight of his friend so distraught. But Jim’s feelings were surging through their connection, and Spock let them take center stage. He placed his hands on Jim with careful precision and much hesitation. He was hugging Jim until the captain pulled away just enough to look at Spock’s face.

“I thought I lost you,” Jim whispered. “I couldn’t breathe, my lungs were on fire,” he croaked. “I have to tell you why I went back for you in the volcano.”

“I know why,” Spock said, confused. 

“No you don’t,” Jim admitted. “I went back for you because I can’t…I don’t want to…live without you,” he said, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, blood red around his bright blue irises. Jim quickly brought his hand to the side of Spock’s head, touching the soft fine black hair he found there and then placed his forehead on Spock’s.

“You still don’t understand,” he said, feeling as though he failed to convey his thoughts.

 

But Spock understood perfectly well, he could feel Jim’s emotions passing through him like water through a sieve. There was pain and envy and remorse and embarrassment, but more than that, there was an overwhelmingly crushing desire fueled by lust and …love. 

Spock simply replied that their minds were one.

Relief washed over Jim, who finally loosened his grip a bit on Spock, but still remained close. Spock could feel Jim’s amorous intentions growing and it frightened him. A little shiver of fear reverberated through the bond, but Jim ignored it, bringing his lips to Spock’s neck. He kissed the cool flesh he found there, feeling the Vulcan’s heart beat beneath the surface. He tasted delicious, his cool flesh inviting and sweet. 

As soon as the human lips touched his goose bumped skin, Spock was made privy to a whole host of Jim’s thoughts, feelings and daydreams. He could feel Jim’s envy at he and Uhura’s romantic interactions and the devastation at realizing that their relationship was back on. But whenever Jim had those thoughts, or saw Spock and Uhura together, he imagined it was he and Spock instead. 

He pictured slowly stripping Spock down, tasting every inch of his body as he went. He envisioned Spock in the captain’s chair, himself on Spock’s lap, riding up and down. He daydreamed of them stuck together in the turbo lift, or on an abandoned planet. Desperately he wondered what Spock’s …. tasted like. He wanted to take Spock in his mouth and swallow him down until he came in his mouth. Jim wanted Spock inside of him and his daydreams swayed from slow and languid lovemaking, to angry, forceful sex. 

All of these thoughts bombarded Spock whose mind reeled at all of the imagined images. He saw Jim naked, on his bed, desperately jacking himself off, wishing it was Spock’s hand. He saw Jim in an actual memory, having sex with a Vulcan he paid…pretending the whole time…that it was Spock.

He also felt the weight of Jim’s anguish and embarrassment. He heard the words Jim so often scolded himself with when he found himself having these daydreams. He knew that Jim wished he didn’t feel so strongly about Spock, but he couldn’t help it. Every passing moment, mission and interaction only lent to his attraction. 

Spock’s mind snapped back to the mental rollercoaster as Jim licked his ear in their bond and brushed his fingers over Spock’s in a Vulcan kiss before whispering T’hy’la. 

The moment the words were spoken, Spock was so shocked that he broke their bond. Forcefully he came crashing back to reality. He felt dizzy, but was unable to focus on it because he heard anguished groaning from the adjoining room. Stumbling, he made his way to Jim’s room to find the human on the floor holding his head. 

Spock dropped to his knees and reached out to Jim, but the captain recoiled from his touch.

Kirk was drowning in embarrassment, floundering in utter horror at what had just transpired. He knew that it was more than just a dream, it had to be. Spock was really there, and he now knew a thousand things that Jim had worked years to cover up.

“Let me help you,” Spock’s voice pleaded. “I am able to absorb some of your pain.”

Jim considered it for a moment. It felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to his head. He could hear his heartbeat loudly ricocheting in his ears. He felt like he was dying.

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly through gritted teeth, eyes still clenched shut.

Spock reached his hand out but Jim once again scrambled backwards.

“That’s all you’re going to do right? I mean…we’re not going back to that place right?”

“No Jim, we will stay right here, in reality.”

Kirk nodded as tears of pain rolled down his fiery cheeks. This time he allowed Spock’s hands to connect with his head and he felt the oddest sensation. It was like when your sinuses drain or your ears pop and you feel the pressure melting away. 

As soon as Spock let go, he crumpled to the ground, his face lying against the cold floor for relief. He was painfully aware that he was sporting a hefty erection, but didn’t even try to cover it up. After all, what was the point?

“What can I do?” Spock whispered.

“Nothing,” Jim snapped. “Go,” he said angrily, but he wasn’t angry at Spock, he was furious with himself. How had this happened? How would they continue to function as captain and first officer after this? 

At that thought, fear came to strangle Jim and his throat restricted. 

“I once heard a human say ‘everything will be all right,’ and I wish to say that to you now, despite being unable to tell the future.” Spock offered, as if he knew Jim’s fears. Oh god, did he know Jim’s fears? Was he still inside Jim’s head?

“Go,” Jim repeated.

Reluctantly, Spock stood, looking down at his collapsed friend for a moment before forcing himself to turn and leave.


End file.
